the story of Kestrel, Notch and Herobrine's sister
by Kestrel9424
Summary: Before Herobrine went crazy, the main gods had a sister. This is her story. She is still alive, but forgotton. Includes youtubers like Skydoesminecraft, Bajancanadian, asfjerome, tobuscus and a few others. -Really bad summary- (CURRENTLY ON HITAUS, SORRY PPLZ)
1. Prologue

**This is a random fanfic that I thought of at 12:00 in the morning. Plz nu judging me.**

Prologe

Notch and Herobrine, standing side by side, their younger sister standing between them. Each ruled one realm in Minecraftia. Notch ruled the Aether, Kestrel ruled the Overworld, and Herobrine ruled the Nether. Kestrel, however, never went onto the Overworld, as both her and Herobrine could not stay in the Aether long. Kestrel lived with Herobrine most of her life. Notch and Herobrine, friends. Everything was fine, until the day everything turned upside down. She was there when Herobrine cracked, when the mobs turned hostile. Kestrel was forgotton, a simple myth. I am Kestrel, the lost god, and the only thing that keeps Minecraftia how it is now, with the help of Notch. I am the younger sister of Notch and Herobrine.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry that the prologue was so short, this chapter will be longer.**

Chapter 1

I was walking around in the Nether, boredly flying over the lava pools as ghasts tried to shoot fireballs at me. They just wanted me to go into the lava since they were the only things in the Nether that could fly, excluding demons, my older brother Herobrine, and me. "Would you STOP shooting fireballs at me?" I asked the ghasts, as they all stopped. "Thank you." I said and flew back to Herobrine's castle. After I got inside, I almost immatedly ran into Herobrine.

"Where were you?"

"Where I normally am when I'm bored."

"Why do you have-"

"Ghasts." I said, cutting him off. "Why cant I go to the Overworld?"

"Because its too dangerous. Notch and I have both said this a million times."

I sighed and walked up the stairs, into my room. The Nether portal was closed off, so I couldn't go to the Overworld, and players rarely came here, they usually only came for glowstone. I stared out the window at the lava and Netherrack around me. 'what is it like in the Overworld?' I thought as Herobrine came back into my room.

"We're going up to the Overworld, Notch wants to hold a meeting."

"Wait.. the OVERWORLD?" I asked him, and I looked at him, eyes wide.

"Yes, the Overworld. We aren't staying there for long, the player will freak if they see either of us."

"Ok." I said, almost bouncing up and down in excitement. I ruled the Overworld, but Notch and Herobrine were too overprotective to let me go up there.

"We are going to be up there for at least a day, because of the other people having to get to where the meeting is. So get your stuff together, and lets go." Herobrine said as he walked out. I quickly used magic to get some of my stuff together, and ran/flew over to where Herobrine was, waiting at the portal.

"This is one of the times you get to go to your world. And PLEASE don't talk to the players" he said as we went through the portal. We appeared in a tree, as Notch appeared next to me, scaring the crap out of me. I jumped, and hovered in the air for a second until I realized it was just Notch.

"PLEASE don't do that again."

"You deserve it."

"What did I ever do to you?" This made him think for a second.

"umm"

"Nothing. Exactly." I said and got down off the tree, we had spawned in a forest, so they were everywhere.

"Where is this 'meeting' at anyways?" Herobrine asked Notch as I was petting a wolf that had come up. It wagged its tail happily.

"Come along Kestrel, we have to teleport to where the meeting is." Notch said. I personally wanted to stay and play with the wolf, who was following me around though I hadn't tamed it, and the meetings were usually extremely boring.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes." Notch and Herobrine said together, and I groaned.

"Can I at least take the wolf with me?"

"Someone is going to attack it."

"I don't care." I said, my eyes flashing to full amber, then back to normal, which they only did when I was getting mad or annoyed. Notch and Herobrine both flinched.

"You can take the wolf with you." Notch said as I picked the wolf up and continued petting it. We teleported to where the meeting was, which was, for some reason, in SpawnCity.

"I thought we were supposed to avoid the other players."

"We had to have the meeting here, or in the Aether."

"Why not the Nether?"

"Because some people are elementals so they would get hurt in the Nether." Notch answered as we walked to the building where the meeting was. Everything was soon settled as I held the wolf close to my chest, all the people were starting to make me claustrophobic. The meeting took a hour, and in that time, I was mostly tuning everything out and playing with the wolf. Herobrine kept looking at me, though I ignored him. After we got back to the Nether, the wolf I had was still in my arms, despite Herobrine's protests. I walked up to my room, the wolf at my heels. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Daz all for right now. Ask any character questions if you want, i am bored out of my mind.**


	3. IM SO SORRY BUT HITAUS NOTE

**Hey people. This is not my story, its my friend Katie's. I am simply posting this for her. Yw katie. **

**Reviews would be great, this is her first story.**

KATES POV.

POW! Suddenly a huge explosion appeared in the middle of camp half-blood. Finn and I, Kate, ran torward the explosion. Soon Betha and Ashleigh caught up. These people with hoodies and a pair of headphones walked up to us. They said they were from some world called Minecraft and they tried to make a portal to the nether -also known as tartarus- but the person they were battling shut their portal down so they cant go back to their world. We explained to them where they are so they wouldn't be that confused. They told us their names and there were a lot of them. The first one that came up was named Kestrel. She had some hoodie on with something called a creeper on it. I told them I was Kate and this was Betha, Finn, And Ashleigh. I showed them our cabins and the camp grounds. That night when everyone was sleeping a Minotaur crashed through the fortress and into camp Half-blood! Everyone grabbed their weapons while I grabbed my pen and clicked it the sharp blade popped out and i was ready too battle.

I was really surprised at what these minecraft people could do. They seemed to know how to use their weapons. Hehe and the Mitch guy wasn't so bad either. NO I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM.. ok fine maybe a little but this is no time for love we had to find percy and Annabeth and the others before the romans get here and were all doomed. The minotaur was defeated and it ran away out of the dome sadly most of the camp grounds were destroyed.. Thank goodness Chiron wasn't here though he out doing something with dionyus.

MITCH'S POV.

I dont know what this thing was called but i think it something like a big huge bull. Definitely not like what we have in minecraft, all we have is huge spiders, skeletons, creepers that blow up in your face, zombies, Enderman, zombie pigman, blazes, ghasts, slimes, witches, magma cubes, wither skeletons, the wither and the end dragon, Cave spiders, and also silver fish. Ya i know thats a lot, but living in the minecraft world isn't that easy. We had to find some obsidian to make another portal back to the minecraft world. Kate showed me to my cabin with the other guys while kestrel and the other girl went with Ashleigh. Sky and deadlox and the others wouldn't stop making fun of me and my kind of crush on Kate. ... It wasn't THAT funny, but anyway there was a guest cabin down torward the campfire. Everyone called the top bunks so i had to stick with a bottom bunk. Im never fast enough... sigh. That night, all i heard were noises outside our cabins and a torch going past our cabin. I wanted to go investigate but Kate kept telling me to stay inside and don't go out. Voices..Voices wouldnt stop talking outside, all i heard was, "we have to find the others. we have to find the others." What others? I needed someone to explain, I needed Kate to explain. Somebody.. I just need somebody. Suddenly the torch went out outside. I heard screams going on. Not any regular scream... Kate's scream.

**PLZ NU KILLING ME FOR CLIFFHANGERS. **

REVIEW AND RATE PLZ.

Kestrel: Why cant i be in the story more?

me and katie: BECAUSE YU ARENT.


End file.
